Alex Doc
Alex Eugene Doc, sometimes referred as "Rat", is a supporting character and Noa Doc's uncle. He is also the younger brother of Colin and Baron Doc. While he is considered a hero, if he's possessed by his evil side, Red Eye his physicality and Power Form are regarded as a villain. Alex was at one point wrongly cursed, by his brothers, after stealing an item from the Doc Realm. He lost his Power Form in the progress but regained it years later. Alex's Power Form is Rat (PowerForm). Biography Like any other member of The Doc Family on his/her tenth birthday, Alex experienced his Power Form transformation for the first time. Alex however went on a rampage as Rat (PowerForm) because there were two minds sharing one body for a mysterious reason. Due some quick action by James Doc, Alex was reverted back to his human form. Alex did gain control over his Power Form throughout the course of his life but only for short periods of time. If he stayed Rat for a long period of time, his evil consciousness would regain control. In addition, if Alex as Rat becomes very angry, Red Eye would also regain some control over Rat. 'Cursed' One time, Red Eye gained control and stole a powerful weapon, the Ultimate Bazooka, from the Doc Realm. As this was against the rules, his brothers, Colin Doc and Baron Doc cursed him as a rat as a punishment. However Red Eye was the dominant one during the curse so he became the one that was cursed. He however escaped from the brother quickly after this. 'Free Again' It wasn't until ten years later when Endroidomon bestowed him with enough magical power to be freed from the curse. The same applied for Dalon Doc who also gained his Power Form, RocketWarrior (PowerForm) back after 5 years. As both were assigned to be his commanders in chief for his own goal. However they were defeated and when Endroidomon was defeated later on, Red Eye somehow lost control over Rat and Alex regained control. As of that moment, Alex sided with Good again. During this period he taught Hank Doc how to use the Doc-Up. 'Coma' Not long after that ShadowLife used his magic to let Red Eye gain control back over Rat after Alex was captured. Rat was forced to attack Hank. Rat defeated him thanks to the power he gained from ShadowLife. When Hank fell unconsciousness, Noa Doc became furious and in a burst she transformed into Diamond X (PowerForm) and used his powers to defeat him. This however resulted in Rat being sent to the other side of the land and splicing unbeknownst, the Good Alex from his body. Alex went into a coma as he was transformed into his old rat form again. Alex's body was than teleported to The Tower's Zone 3. 'Found' A long time after that, Alex was found again. DiamondLord tried for weeks to bring him out of the coma but it didn't work. He decided to lay a protection spell on his body and place him somewhere safe, waiting for him to wake up on his own. As even Schepper stated that his coma is a physical and mental block on his conscious. Physical Appearance Unlike his more formal clothing wearing brothers, Alex usually wears normal casual clothing. He's normally seen as wearing a black buttoned shirt with white outlines and also with dark blue pants. Alex also likes to wear white sneakers with black or blue outlines. Alex also has flat combed brown hair with brown eyes. Alex has a stubbly beard and is usually ween with a confident smirk, like his grandfather Rodney. Personality Alex always had a positive and happy attitude when he was younger. He admired his older brothers greatly and wanted to fight alongside with them. Alex has shown to be kind and respectful to others. He also helped Hank teach the power of the Doc-Up when the latter asked him to. He was successful in teaching him as Hank was eventually able to successfully use it to save Noa. Alex has a close relationship with his uncle Dalon Doc. The two went on many adventures together and always had much fun. Their relationship came from the relationship Alex had with Dalon's son. They shared a strong bond and after Dalon's son passing, he grew incredibly close with his uncle and continued the strong bond. When Red Eye started to gain more control over Alex, he became evil and stole various objects and items. When he stole from the Doc Realm, Alex's brothers stopped him by trapping him in another form. Resulting him to gain complete control over that form. Abilities Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combat: Like his brothers, Alex was trained by his father in the art of fighting and proved to be highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. He has shown to know hand-to-hand combat techniques such as takedowns, disarms, elbow and knee strikes. However he lacks the martial arts skills that his brothers did acquire. He can hold his own against multiple opponents including his niece Noa Doc and DiamondLord. High Acrobatic Skills: Alex has superior acrobatic skills and is able to sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. Peak Human Reflexes: Alex has reflexes at the peak of human potential; meaning that his reactions are superior to those of normal humans. He can dodge offensive attacks and perform amazing physically defensive feats easily. Peak Human Agility: And in addition to that Alex's agility is at the peak of human potential. He can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks and swing from things easily. Skilled Magic: Like a Doc Alex is quite skilled in Magic and has some knowledge about it. He prefers to do this in his Power Form because his capabilities are stronger when transformed. High-Level Intellect: Alex possesses a high-level intellect but it not on par with his older brothers. He can quite easily understand complex contents and has understanding of most subjects. He was able to create a weapon, capable of disintegrating objects and Power Forms. Which was stolen by ShadowLife, picked by Demolisher and later cut in half by Diamond X. Gifted Strategist: Alex is also a gifted strategist. He can easily plan strategies and plan steps ahead. He is also quite analytical and can understand the enemies moves. Talented Computer Hacker: Alex is talented in computer hacking. He was able to create a program that enabled him to hack into The Tower through Creator's boat computer and not be detected. The program also could cut the communication between those 2 locations temporarily. It was eventually destroyed by Schepper. Power Form/Doc-Up: Alex's Power Form is Rat (PowerForm) and can summon the power of Doc-Up as he was the one who taught Hank to use it. Trivia *Rat lost his Power Form but he regained it after 10 years. *Rat is the only hero controlled by a villain. *Rat is the only human who prefers to stay in his Power Form. Red Eye only transforms into Rat's human form if its necessary. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Doc Family Category:PowerForm Users Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Former Heroes Category:Magic Category:Humans